Willow Apple's day alone
Here is how Willow Apple spends her day alone in Someone or Sompony to Watch Over Willow Apple. Later that day. Willow Apple: Stayin' home alone, by myself, on my own! I can't believe I'm really doin' it! Cheerilee: Now, Hold on, Sweetie. I know you're excited, but being the only pony here to take care of the day's chores is a big responsibility. Which is why Granny Smith has a train to catch and visit Great Aunt Pine Apple and I'm helping Wallace and Gromit out during school since I'm taking Golden Apple and Apple Feather. Willow Apple: I know it! And it means everythin' to me that y'all think I'm grown up enough to handle it. I won't let you down. Applejack: Well, Big Mac. It's just you, Me and Apple Bloom deliverin' pies. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Cheerilee: That's the only reason I agreed to let Willow Apple stay behind alone. Willow Apple: It is? Applejack: Oh, Your mama didn't mean it like that, sugarcube. It's just, I take my job as your Auntie Apple Bloom's big sister real serious, which is why I spent all night makin' this. Willow Apple: What is it? Applejack: Just a reminder of the chores that needs done, Willow Apple. Cheerilee: Willow Apple, Are you sure you're going to be okay while I'm gone? Willow Apple: I'm sure, Mama. Cheerilee: All right then. Applejack: The Wiztastics, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash will be here if you need them. Willow Apple: Yes, Auntie Applejack. (reading) "There's some soup for you in the 'frigerator. Be sure not to heat it up too much. If it's hot, blow on it to cool it off. And take little sips — if you gulp, you could get hiccups." You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself and the chores! I'm ready for this. Cheerilee: (sighs) I guess you are. I'm just not so sure I am. Willow Apple: But you trust me and believe I'm grown up enough to handle this, right, Mama? Cheerilee: (sighs) Right. Okay then. Good luck. Willow Apple: (quickly) Okaygreatseeyouafterschoolbye! Apple Bloom: Ready, Big Mac? Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Applejack: Alrighty then. Off we go! Willow Apple: Woo-hoo! I'm alone! At home! I'm home alone! This is gonna be so awesome! Later at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. Cheerilee: I'm just a little worried a bit about Willow Apple. You think she's gonna be okay on her own, Wallace? Wallace: Of course we do, Cheerilee. There's more than one filly then meets the eye. Am I right, Gromit? Gromit: (nods) Cheerilee: I just keep on thinking of things Applejack forgot to put on her list. Like, She didn't write down that if she wants to get a spoon out of the drawer, she needs to open the drawer first. (sighs) I know, I'm probably just being silly. Do you think so, Fluffles? Fluffles: (showing she doesn't know) Cheerilee: But I know I'd feel a heap better if I could just check on Willow Apple one last time. You go on ahead on your teachings. I'm just gonna take a quick peek, and then I'll be back. Meanwhile, Willow Apple was reading the to do list her aunt, Applejack gave her. Willow Apple: Okay, number one seventy two: "Make sure to pump the bellows to keep the stove warm." (bellows pumping) Willow Apple keeps track on every single chore. Willow Apple: Check! "Make sure the hats and bows closet is fully stocked." Check! (spits) That's everything on Auntie Applejack's list! And now that my chores are done, since there's no one else here, I get to make all the decisions! If I wanna listen to music, I can! If I wanna read a book, I can! If I wanna just stand here in the kitchen talkin' to myself, I can! Later, Cheerilee came home. Cheerilee: Willow Apple! Willow Apple: (startled) Whoa! (crashed on the pantries) Ugh... Mama? Cheerilee: I came back to check on you, and I'm so glad I did! I never thought about how dangerous things are around here! Willow Apple: Thanks, but I'm really gonna be okay. Cheerilee: You are now! Because mommy's here and staying! No way am I leavin' my little baby home alone all by herself! Willow Apple: Mama! I'm not a baby anymore! I can take care of myself! And what about school? Cheerilee: We'll have non of that, Willow Apple! Family's way more important than school! Willow Apple: But, Mama, I'm fine! And actually... this was kind of your fault. Cheerilee: I know. I should never have left you alone. Willow Apple: But I don't need you lookin' after me. I'm perfectly capable of stayin' home alone. Really! Just look! "There's some soup for you in the 'frigerator." Cheerilee: What was that? Willow Apple: Watch me. (slipped and the soup spilled on her) Whoa! Ugh! Cheerilee: Oh, no! This is worse than I thought! Well, don't worry, Willow Apple, Mommy's here now and I'm not leaving you home alone ever again. I'm sticking right by your side, always! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225